Fanfiction
by NaruSaku Venus
Summary: bagaimana jika Naruto kesal karena characternya lebih sedikit dibanding character Sasuke di dalam fanfic ini. 'keep read... review plis'


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Don't Like Don't Flame**

Keep Read...

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Naruto Fic**

**_ o () o _**

NaruSaku Venus

(**Namikaze Naruto x Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**)

_ o0o _

* * *

Naruto melotot menatap layar monitor komputernya. Mengucek-ucek matanya dengan kedua punggung tangannya, memastikan apa yang dilihatnya itu benar adanya.

Rahangnya mulai mengeras, kedua tangannya kini sudah terkepal kuat.

BRAK. Naruto memukul meja belajarnya. Ia berdiri dan kedua tangannya masih berada di atas meja.

Sasuke yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur sedang membaca buku menoleh sekilas ke arah Naruto dan segera melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Keterlaluan" gumam Naruto kesal. Tatapan matanya tajam ke arah monitor komputer itu. "Teme" panggil Naruto kepada sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu.

Sasuke tak menyahut.

"TE-ME" kini Naruto berteriak tak sabar karena panggilannya tak disahut oleh si pantat ayam itu.

"Hn"

"Kau yakin tidak melakukan sesuatu kepada orang-orang itu?"

"..."

"Aku sungguh heran kepada mereka, apa yang mereka lihat darimu?" Naruto terlihat menyentuh dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya, berpikir. "Padahalkan..." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. Dipandangnya sang rival dengan wajah cemberut dan mulut hingga maju beberapa centi. Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke, mengambil buku Sasuke dan melemparkannya diatas tempat tidur.

Kedua tangan Naruto terlipat didepan dadanya. Sasuke mendongak untuk melihat wajah tan Naruto.

"Lalu, apa masalahmu, Dobe?"

"Masalahku adalah... Kenapa selalu kau yang mereka puja? kenapa bukan aku? Hah?" Naruto nampak kesal.

"Jadi kau ingin di puja-puja?"

"Bu-bukan begitu juga" Naruto mulai bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Argh... pokoknya aku kesal sekali" ia mengusap kepalanya sendiri, frustasi.

"..."

"Coba kau lihat ini!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke ke meja belajarnya dan mendudukkan Sasuke dikursi. Tangannya meraih _mouse, _meletakkan jari telunjuknya ditengah bagian atas. Mulai menggerakkan telunjuk itu maju mundur, Menarik halaman atas yang tadi dibacanya.

* * *

**Halaman web: fanfiction / Anime/Manga » Naruto**

**Primary character: Sasuke U.**

**Jumlah halaman** 100,861 | Page **1** 2 3 4 11 .. Last Next »

* * *

"Kau lihat itu, Teme" pekik Naruto tepat ditelinga Sasuke. Jari telunjuknya kini menunjuk-nunjuk ke layar monitor komputer.

Sasuke mengedipkan kedua matanya. Blushing. W_ow_. Serunya dalam hati. A_ku memang populer ya hehehehe. _Inner Sasuke menyeringai. Namun ia tak mau menampakkan kekagumannya pada dirinya sendiri itu. Masih dengan gaya _sok cool. _Sasuke berdehem. "Hn..."

"Mengapa reaksimu hanya seperti itu? Hah?" Naruto masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Dia merasa tidak terima jika harus selalu kalah dengan si pantat ayam itu.

Naruto kembali meraih _mouse_ dan menggerakkannya lagi dan kali ini sedikit menekan jari telunjuk itu di sesi kiri _mouse_.

* * *

**Halaman web: fanfiction / Anime/Manga » Naruto**

**Primary character: Naruto U.**

**Jumlah halaman** 96,045 | Page **1** 2 3 4 11 .. Last Next »

* * *

"Hampir empat ribuan aku kalah lagi darimu" ucapan Naruto mulai frustasi.

"Bwa ha ha ha" seketika Sasuke tertawa seraya menunjuk layar komputer. Naruto yang melihat reaksi Sasuke segera menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke tetap saja tertawa bahkan terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegang perutnya. Rasa geli yang teramat sangat melanda dirinya.

BAG BUG BAG BUG

Sasuke sukses terdampar di balik pintu yang sebelumnya, kepala pantat ayam itu membentur keras pada badan pintu. kedua kaki Sasuke menggantung dan bersandar di tembok.

"KAU JAHAT, SASUKE" teriak Naruto berlari menuju pintu.

"Hei, Dobe. kau mau kemana?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku akan ke kamarku" ucap Naruto tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke yang sudah berdiri. Dan tengah mengibas-ibaskan tubuh dengan tangannya.

"Kenapa tidak tidur disini?" tanya Sasuke mendekat kepada Naruto. "Biasanya juga begitu"

"Aku tidak mau!" tangan Sasuke yang hendak menyentuh bahu Naruto menggantung karena si kuning itu membuka pintu dan keluar.

BRAKK.

Naruto membanting pintu kamar Sasuke.

.

* * *

.

"Sasuke-kun" terdengar teriakan para cewek dan tangan-tangan melambai di dalam kelas yang sedang Sasuke lewati bersama Naruto. Wajah kaku Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming dengan seruan sekelilingnya. Namun sepasang iris Shapire menatap tajam pada sosok tubuh berkulit putih dan tinggi badannya lebih dari Naruto. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya saat sepasang mata onyx itu menatapnya.

Rasa kesal di dalam dada Naruto semakin membuncah, belum hilang rasa jengkelnya kemarin ditambah hari ini. Argh... gadis-gadis fans Sasuke itu membuatnya makin gila dan makin iri pada Sasuke. Kenapa selalu, Sasuke. Padahal jelas-jelas judul Anime ataupun Manga adalah NA-RU-TO. Ditekannya ucapan namanya sendiri di dalam hati. Dan kenapa Sasuke pun mengunggulinya di fanfiction ini. A_pakah sebegitu menyebalkannya aku dalam cerita ini?_ Naruto menggaruk kepalanya frustasi.

Ia melakukan kesalahan besar dengan memalingkan wajah dari tatapan Sasuke. Kini yang ia lihat adalah tatapan para gadis yang memancarkan semburat merah mudanya saat menatap Sasuke dan tatapan itu berubah merah padam saat menatap sosok Naruto.

Entah apa salah dirinya pada gadis-gadis itu. Rasanya dirinya tak pernah melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun, bahkan kenal saja, tidak. Pengecualian untuk Sakura. Gadis itu memang amat membencinya. Gadis yang sejak kecil jadi incarannya dan gadis yang sangat memuja ketampanan Sasuke.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya. A_kh... apa segitu tampannya sih, Sasuke Teme itu?_ Naruto melirik cowok disampingnya itu. _Ah, dia memang tampan seka-_

Naruto memukul-mukul kedua pipinya. S_top! apa yang akan aku katakan?_ _tampan? tentu saja aku jauh lebih tampan dari si pantat ayam ini._ Inner Naruto berseru mantap.

Naruto masih mensejajari langkah Sasuke. Meskipun dirinya tidak menyukai Sasuke tapi mereka tetaplah satu tim, tim tujuh.

Dari kejauhan nampak gadis bersurau merah muda melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto yang mengetahui itu sosok Sakura, segera membalas lambaian tangan Sakura.

"Yo. Sakura-chan" teriaknya bersemangat.

Gadis itu berlari mendekati.

"Hah hah. Sasuke-kun. kau baru datang?" tanya Sakura dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Yo, Sakura-chan. aku memang baru dat- aw" belum selesai Naruto bicara, Sakura memukul kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, baka"

Sakura mengaitkan tangannya pada tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, aku senang sekali. Pairing SasuSaku semakin banyak. Mereka memang tau pasangan yang cocok, ya?"

"Hn..."

"Tapi Pairing NaruSa-" segera Sakura menyela kata-kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau tau"

Naruto mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Ayo Sasuke-kun. Aku membuatkan bekal untukmu. pasti kau belum makan" Sakura hendak membawa sosok Sasuke. Namun Sasuke menahan langkah mereka.

"Ayo Dobe!" Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura yang berada pada tangannya. menarik Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sakura sweetdrop "Ta-pi Sasu-"

"Sakura, ayo! katanya kau membuatkan bekal untukku? kita makan bersama-sama ditempat biasa!"

Sesaat Sakura bengong. Namun ia tersadar oleh ucapan Sasuke.

"_Hai_" Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Bekalnya sudah aku letakkan ditempat biasa" Sakura berlari menyusul Sasuke dan Naruto.

.

"Hei, kalian tau. meskipun aku tidak terlalu banyak ada pada character primary tapi cukup mengungguli character si Hyuuga itu" ucap Sakura yang sudah menjajarkan langkah pada kedua sahabat satu timnya itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto sumringah.

"Hn..."

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kalian tidak melihatnya?"

"Hehehe... aku lupa, Sakura-chan. Gomen" sesal Naruto.

"..."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa" ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Hei, Teme. Kau juga tidak melihatnya?"

"Tidak"

"Sudahlah. tak usah persoalkan itu! mari kita makan bersama sambil menunggu kedatangan Kakashi-sensei. Pasti dia belum datang juga" ucap Sakura bersemangat.

"Yosh" tangan Naruto terkepal keatas, ikut bersemangat. "Mari kita makan"

"Hn"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

..o0o..

.

Catatan Author;

Kenapa Ratenya M. Cari aman aja, takut pada chapter depan author lagi sarap dan bikin lime atau malah lemon soft ataupun hard

**Akhirnya keluar juga tulisan ini, yakin banget banyak typo, alur ga jelas, gajebo banget.**

**Tapi untuk para reader. Mohon reviewnya... mau flame juga gpp...**

**Pemacu semangat muda. SEMANGAT MUDA**

**Yeah... REVIEW PLIS**

**Wah wah... Gomen minnasan. Cerita ini aku buat dalam waktu 1 jam dan itu terjadi saat otakku sedang mumet dan stres berat. Namun ga tau kenapa dapat ilham dan ide cerita soal fanfic ini.**

**Buat yang review, arigatou atas reviewnya**

**Buat yang ngeflame, arigatou buat perhatiannya**

**Buat yang kritik, arigatou sarannya**

**Gomen belum bisa update fic lanjutannya, cuma bisa perbaiki penulisan cerita ini fic chapter 1 ini.**

**!**

**!**

**V**


End file.
